We Are Here!
by ZacFF
Summary: Without All Might, citizens are frightened and Villains seek anarchy. But through this, Izuku Midoriya will tell them, the whole world, that even without All Might, we can stand on our own feet. Citizens will once again feel safe, and Villains will hide in terror. Why? Because he will show them, that All Might may be gone, but they are still here. (Cover image is not mine.)


**AN: WAS JUST TRYING MY HAND AT WRITING ACTION SCENES AGAIN, AND IT TURNED INTO THIS.**

 **SO SINCE I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER SEASON 3 EXCEPT FOR THE WHOLE GIST OF THE OVERHAUL ARC, I MADE MY OWN FIGHT.**

 **AND IT'S BEEN WHILE SINCE I LAST WROTE ACTION SCENES…**

 **HOWS ABOUT I TRY WRITING THEM AGAIN?**

 **PS. IT TOOK ME AN EMBARRASSINGLY LONG TIME TO THINK ABOUT WHAT VILLAIN TO USE. AN OC OR CHARACTER.**

 **AND THE QUIRK AS WELL, HAD TO THINK ABOUT THAT.**

* * *

"Run away!"

"Villains ahead!"

"Someone deal with them!"

Midoriya looked on the site of the sudden number of villains in front of him.

It all happened so fast. One moment he was walking on the street, thinking on getting a new notebook.

And then _they_ appeared.

Tens by tens they showed up, all bearing different quirks of their own.

The _villains_.

"Help! Please help my daughter!"

In a glimpse, he turned his head into the direction of the scream.

A child.

A child not older than 6 years of age was about to be smashed by debris.

"Mama!"

He didn't need to think twice.

In the blink of an eye, Midoriya activated his quirk, slid, and caught the little girl.

Midoriya looked back at the damage the debris would've caused.

He wouldn't allow that.

Never.

He looked back at the little girl…

She had clung to him like a lifeline.

Midoriya smiled . "It's alright. You're safe now." The little girl loosened her hold on him as she looked at his face.

"Why?" Midoriya had smacked a grin on his face.

"Because I am here!"

The girl smiled widely. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Midoriya carried her to her mother, who had dropped to her knees.

"Here she is." Midoriya returned her to the mother.

The mother teared up. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome." Midoriya said as he turned around.

"Ma'am, please go back to Backdraft, follow the others to the evacuation center." Death Arms appeared next to them. The two nodded and rushed to the other hero.

Midoriya's eyes widened. _'D-D-Death Arms?!'_

 _'The kid from the Sludge Villain…'_

Death Arms thought. "You too young man, get back to saf-"

"No." Midoriya shook his head. "I'm not going to step back and relax. I'm going to help." Midoriya declared.

Death Arms sighed. These types… "Kid, it's dangerous-"

"I have a Provisional License." Midoriya showed his card. "Sorry, Death Arms. But nobody can stop me."

He will help.

It was his calling.

"Alright then. Just remember, what you do constitutes to what we heroes as a whole can do." Death Arms permitted.

But there was something amiss.

His clothing.

"Kid? What about your costume?" Death Arms asked.

Midoriya Izuku had gone out on a whim. So all he wore a green jinbei over a white shirt and grey sweatpants.

Midoriya shook his head. "I don't have them, but I'll still help." Midoriya said. "I don't need a costume to help. A costume just makes me fight better."

Death Arms grinned. "Hahaha, I like your spunk kid." He prepared to fight Villains of his own. "Be careful!"

"I will. Thank you very much!" Midoriya said as he watched Death Arms jump off.

He closed his eyes and channeled One For All through his body.

Then his body cackled and lit up with green lighting.

One For All.

The power the previous symbol of peace gave him.

The same person who decided to train him.

Mentor him.

Teach him.

He became a hero because of him.

He got a chance, because of him.

* * *

' _ **You're next.'**_

* * *

That was what All Might had said to him.

And it was his time.

 _"One For All: Full Cowling!"_

* * *

Midoriya and the other heroes were fighting as best as they could. Minimizing damage, getting the civilians out, taking the other villains to the authorities.

"This your first time kid?"

Kamui Woods swung in front of him. He extended his branch-like arm, grabbed multiple villains and put them in a hold.

" _Lacquered Chains Prison_."

Midoriya internally fanboyed. _'K-Kamui Woods!'_ He shook his head. "Ah yes sir! Just got my Provisional License not that long ago."

Kamui nodded. "Good to see you're helping. We need as much help as we can get."

"Well what do we have here?!"

Both of them turned their heads to find a bald man, bearing tattoos on his body, wearing nothing but pants.

He let out a mad cackle. "Chaos! Anarchy! Let 'er rip!" He exclaimed. "The fear in the air is delicious!"

He slumped down. "The Symbol of Peace is gone. Nothing can stop us now."

He looked to be the big guy in this operation.

Midoriya grit his teeth.

"Go." Kamui said.

"Huh?"

Kamui looked out onto the other lakeys. "With the way these people operate, if you take out the head, the rest will come tumbling down." He said.

"Prove him wrong. You're considered a hero now." Kamui said. "You've got a license right? Use it."

Midoriya teared up.

Right.

A hero.

"Yeah!" He glowed green…

"Be careful!"

And sped off into the bald man.

He jumped high, brought his knee up and went straight to the man.

"Smash!"

The knee made contact with his shoulder.

And down he went. The impact of him crashing to the ground made a crater on where he was.

Midoriya immediately jumped back to gain some distance.

But to his shock, the man merely stood up and turned towards him. "Was that all, hero?" He dusted himself off. "I barely felt a thing."

Midoriya's eyes widened. _'That was barely 5%, but that must've caused him pain even if just a little.'_

"What's wrong little hero?" The man taunted. "What's with that face?" The man let out a sick grin. "Come at me! I haven't felt a thing yet!"

Midoriya went back to him again, this time going a little faster. He rushed up to him and kicked his stomach. He then jumped on a pole and went back at him and kicked the back of his head.

He kept repeating the same pattern. Jump, jump back and pierce.

All the while, the man simply stood.

Once Midoriya's assault came to an end, he skipped back a distance.

But it proved to be of no effect.

"Is that all, little hero?" The man said as he fished out two knives from his pants.

"Then I believe it's _my_ turn!"

The man rushed over to Izuku and swiped him with his knife. Izuku dodged and backflipped to keep distance.

But the man was fast on his feet.

The man threw both of his knives are Midoriya, the other one he dodged while the other grazed his cheek.

Midoriya didn't have time to feel hurt. He slid under him and roundhouse kicked him from behind.

The man went down for a second time.

Midoriya then again kept his distance, visibly tired.

 _'What is this guy? My kicks don't work on him.'_ Midoriya watched as the man got back up again.

"Ah-ah-ah little hero. You can't beat me that easily." The man said as he dusted himself off again. "You can't beat me! Barth The Bad!"

 _'He's arrogant.'_ MIdoriya deduced.

"You might be thinking why you can't hurt me? That's because of my quirk! My whole body become hard enough to even stop bullets!"

 _'A hardening quirk!'_ Midoriya's eyes widened. _'Come on Izuku! Think! Find a weakness, there has to be one!'  
_  
The man cackled. "Can't you see!? You can't beat me!"

 _'There's only one way to find out.'_ Midoriya thought as he glowed again, signaling One For All flowing through his body again.

He was fatigued.

But he wouldn't let that stop him.

Once again, Midoriya rushed him.

Though this time, he moved with a strategy.

He started targeting vital points, places that made one hurt to move.

But to no avail, as Barth caught his neck and held him up.

Kamui Woods saw him. "Kid!" He was about to approach, but his opponents got him stuck in a rock and a hard place.

He was outnumbered, but he was still stronger.

Still, it would take a while for him to get them all out of his way.

 _'Hang on kid.'_ Kamui fended off his offenders. _'Where is that damn backup?!'_

Barth held him up high, for everyone to see as Midoriya struggled in his hold.

"You're starting to get predictable little hero. I told you, you can't beat me." Barth told him.

Barth smirked. "Anxiety exists in every corner of every street now without All Might." He said. "You can't do anything."

"You heroes will now be useless…"

"Pathetic…"

"Unable to save anyone…"

"Your pillar is gone!"

Midoriya clenched his fist.

Was this how things were now that All Might was gone?

Was it always like this?

What happened to the world?

 _"You can do it!"_

Midoriya's eyes opened wide, he turned to see the source of the voice.

It was the girl he saved earlier, being held back by her Mother.

And once again, the girl had tears in her eyes.

Barth chuckled. "How _tragic._ Her hero struggling against the bad guy, who dies and later gets killed by the bad guy."

Midoriya bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

 _'Wake up Midoriya!'_

 _'What did you become a hero for!'_

 _'Will you always become useless?'_

 _'What did All Might sacrifice himself for?!'_

 _'Will you always be pathetic?!'_

 _'Helpless?!_

 _'Will you always be just DEKU?!'_

Midoriya's hands clenched on Barth's hands around his neck, and slowly began to apply pressure.

"A hero…"

Midoriya squeezed the arms held in his hands.

"Argh!" The villain let out a brief shout of pain.

That gave Midoriya the window he needed.

"A hero can always… will always-!" Midoriya landed with his feet on the ground, as he squeezed Barth's arms and twisted them around.

"-Break out of a tough spot!" He softly kicked Barth in the chest.

At first nothing happened.

But when Izuku twisted his leg and applied pressure into it

Slowly but surely…

Barth felt _pain_.

And then Midoriya kicked him off and sent him tumbling a few lengths.

Barth maneuvered himself to stay standing, feet digging into the ground.

He put his hand on his stomach.

"You… _hurt_ me."

Midoriya smirked. "Yeah. Took me a while to figure out, but I finally found out what your quirk really was."

"Your quirk is like a better, enhanced version of Oobleck." He told the villain. "Enhanced, but Oobleck nonetheless."

"Oobleck is a mixture of cornstarch and water. It acts as a solid when exposed to a sudden burst of pressure, but acts like a liquid when gently touched."

He brought his foot up. "All I had to do was slowly apply pressure, not suddenly. I had to attack like a drill." He said. "Slowly boring a hole through your defenses."

Barth took a step back in fear.

When Midoriya Izuku's instinct of _I want to save you_ …

Is overridden with _I want to beat you_ …

Insults became his instinct.

"You looked so smug earlier, _little villain_." Midoriya taunted.

The villain snapped. "FUCK YOU HERO!"

Barth said no more words and sped to Midoriya…

But he never got close enough.

"Oobleck isn't invincible. Hit it hard enough and it shatters." Midoriya put his right foot back.

He did a backflip moments before Barth was about to collide with him.

 _'One For All: Full Cowling 20%!'_ Midoriya grit his teeth as he pushed his quirk to the limit he could barely managed.

It hurt more than his bones breaking. He could _feel_ his bones barely holding on.

He couldn't hold it for more than a moment.

But, a moment was all he needed.

He brought his right foot up.

" _Manchester…_ "

And brought down an axe kick right on the villain's head.

" _SMASH!_ "

And down went Barth The Bad, for the third and last time.

And Barth finally fell unconscious and possibly concussed.

Midoriya panted as he looked at the Villains fallen figure.

That worked.

Good.

Cause if that didn't, then he couldn't do anything after that.

Vision blurry, mind clearing, the last he could hear was…

"REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!"

Oh backup?

Finally here.

Maybe it was time to take a nap.

Yeah.

He should've probably been getting a good night's sleep more often.

Cause a sleep seemed like the best idea he had right now.

And then he fell down next to the villain he just brought down.

* * *

"Deku-kun! Are you okay?!"

"Midoriya-kun! Are you well?"

"Midoriya! Why didn't you call us!"

"Deku! Can't stand still for a minute?!"

"If Mineta wasn't playing games then maybe we would've seen the news faster!"

"Shut up Kaminari! You were my player two! You can't speak to me like that!"

His classmates swarmed the back of the ambulance he was in.

The villains were all apprehended and captured. The last he knew about Barth was now being transported to the rightful authorities.

Apparently, Barth was a slippery criminal, infamous for his underground dealings and illegal transactions.

"Guys, guys. I'm alright. I'm fine." He replied to all of them.

He heard multiple sighs of relief.

Recovery Girl appeared behind his back, putting the finishing touches on her patches.

She sighed. "After the first month of you getting your license you get caught up in business." She remarked.

Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Heh, well I couldn't stay back and ignore what was in front of me."

Recovery girl smiled. _'This kid is becoming more and more like Toshinori by the moment.'_

Midoriya adopted his serious expression and gained a distant gaze.

He remembered his earlier dilemma.

Was the world really uncomfortable now that All Might was gone?

The Symbol Of Peace was a pillar.

But now that it was down, was every civilian at risk?

No, they weren't.

But, it seemed that the masses would still think that.

Uraraka was concerned. "Deku-kun? What's wrong?"

Midoriya recoiled. "A-Ah, it was nothing-"

There was a camera and a news reporter interviewing Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Backdraft, and other heroes who came as reinforcements.

A news reporter…

A camera…

Midoriya steeled himself and nodded.

"I have something to do." Midoriya stood up despite Recovery Girl's shouts.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki inquired, but got no answer from the boy.

The boy in question didn't stop for anything, he made his way towards the heroes getting interview.

He was nervous, he was shaking. But he had to do this.

He had to make a statement.

And they were going to listen.

So he walked up to the reporter...

And he did what he had to do.

* * *

"Hello, I-I'm Midoriya Izuku. Class 1-A of U.A High School." He said, doing his best not to screw up on live television.  
 _  
'Focus Midoriya.'_ He told himself. _'You have to do this properly!'_  
 _  
_"You're the one who defeated Barth The Bad, correct." The reporter inquired.

"Y-Yes." _  
_  
"And you just got your provisional license right?

"T-That's right."

The reporter was going to ask another question, but with a gesture from the boy, she remained quiet.

Midoriya cleared his throat. "People, I faced a villain today, and his words made me realize just what the city, no, the whole world is going through right now." Midoriya closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"A world without All Might." Everyone in the world who was watching tensed up. "Sounds terrifying doesn't it? A nightmare? Maybe so, but that nightmare has now come true."

Midoriya opened his eyes. "Everyone is scared, anxious. Some even wonder if the streets are safe." He listed. "A world without the symbol of peace, it's turned into a villain uprising."

"Are we defenseless without All Might? Do we now see our strength fading as All Might retires?"

"Will we remain hopeless?" He asked. "Will the pounding of your anxious hearts ever stop?"

He fell silent for a little while. He took a look at everyone in the vicinity.

Most people were crestfallen. Of course they were. The symbol of peace was their anchor as much as it was his.

But that was the purpose of this statement.

"You can." Midoriya said. Everyone looked at him, asking for more information.

"You can, because _we_ are here." Midoriya gestured to the heroes as well as his classmates behind him.

"What All Might said in his final battle. Do you remember?" He asked.

" _You're next_." Midoriya called back from memory. "That was what he said."

"It's a warning for the villains, sure, but I don't think that's the only meaning." He said. "It was a message for all the other heroes too!"

All the heroes raised an eyebrow.

"He's talking about us. All of us. All Might was the Symbol of Peace, and he was telling _us_ to take up the mantle."

Midoriya clenched his fist. "All Might left, but he left us a legacy, a job to do, and people to save" He declared. "He's had enough time being a symbol, now it's up to us to put the flag back up."

"So you want us to forget about All Might and move on?" A civilian at the scene asked.

Midoriya shook his head. "No, I never said that. What I'm saying, is that All Might left us a job to fulfil that he didn't get the chance to."

To defeat All For One.

To protect everyone.

To save everyone.

"All Might was a pillar, but it's not a pillar that carries a building, it's multiple pillars that hold them up." He said. "And those pillars are you, me, us, all of us."

"One pillar collapsed, but the others are still healthy and strong." Midoriya said. "And then more pillars will form, even stronger, sturdier than the last."

"Never fear. Why? Because _we_ are here." Midoriya told all of them. "It's a free-for-all for the title of Symbol of Peace. However, being a Symbol of Peace is decided by the people, and will no doubt take time."

Midoriya looked directly at the camera. "So, I ask of you this, do you have what it takes?"

At that moment, the entire world became absorbed into his speech. Their anxiety gone even with just a little.

Same for the heroes.

With new found fervor, they felt inspiration welling up inside them.

He was right.

Just because All Might was gone, it didn't mean that the world was helpless.

They had people.

People willing to help without a price.

People who would help without being asked for.

"The world isn't that simple, the world isn't kind nor fair. But…" Midoriya smiled. "But nothing will change if we keep sulking."

"All Might's retirement gave us a reminder." Midoriya's eyes gained a kind of fire.

"Stand on our own feet." He declared.

Midoriya smirked. "Make those villains fear us, not the heroes, us as a whole. Show them that we're not scared. That even without All Might, we can depend on those who dedicate themselves to their heroic deeds."

"They can't just go around and wreck havoc whenever they want." Midoriya told them.

"Why?" He held out his ear.

The crowd was wildly enthusiastic.

Why were they acting like this?

Were they just going to ignore All Might's sacrifice?

This boy had sparked a fire in their hearts.

No longer.

Stand up on your own feet.

Show the villains.

They were not scared.

Prove them wrong!

United, everyone around the globe shouted.

"Because _we_ are here!"

Midoriya smiled. He made them repeat what they just said.

"What was that?"

The message was clear and received.

"BECAUSE _WE_ ARE HERE!"

One more time.

"What did you say?!"

 **"BECAUSE** _ **WE**_ **ARE HERE!"**

Midoriya nodded before he held his fist out. "Clench your buttocks and yell within your very heart…"

He took in a deep breath.

"GO BEYOND!"

And not a second later, the whole world knew what their response was.

 _ **"PLUS ULTRA!"**_

And thus started the foundations of the next Symbol of Peace.

* * *

On a certain isolated prison cell, there was a man.

A man who had a punched-up nose, along with squinted red eyes.

The man let out a smirk and laughed.

He felt as if the young boy he had saved back in Hosu had done something that made his actions even more worth it.

An action that made the young, green-haired boy even _more_ worthy.

He calmed down his laughing. He smirked.

"YOU _ARE_ WORTHY!"

* * *

 **AN: DEFINITELY LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT A BIT SHORTER THAN _[Welcome To Musutafu]_. THE FIGHT SCENE HAD ME AT A CORNER FOR A BIT. ACTION SCENES ARE NOT MY FORTE.**

 **THE OC _Barth The Bad_ IS A CHARACTER I MADE FROM Dr. Seuss' [ _Bartholomew and the Oobleck]_. With his quirk being an improved version of Oobleck, but Oobleck it is nonetheless.**

 **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE ITSELF PRESENTABLE TO YOU. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

 **ALSO, THE FACT THAT OTHER HEROES WOULD ONLY SHOW UP WHEN THE SITUATION WORSENED PROVED THAT SOME OF THEM WANTED TO SHOW OFF, AND IF THEIR PAY DEPENDED ON THEIR PERFORMANCE, WE CAN'T HELP BUT JUDGE.**

 **BUT WOULDN'T WE DO THE SAME THING IF WE WERE IN THEIR SHOES? NOT ALL MAYBE. BUT I'M JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE.**

 **YES, I DID LOOK UP A LITTLE BIT OF INFORMATION FROM THE MANGA, BUT ONLY JUST A TEENSY BIT.**

 **IT ALSO OCCURRED TO ME WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED AFTER _ALL MIGHT_ RETIRED. AND THE WHOLE WORLD MUST'VE BEEN AFFECTED BY IT SEEING AS WE HAVE THAT FOREIGN TRANSFER STUDENT _Pony Tsunotori_ FROM _CLASS 1-B_ WHICH MEANS THAT ALL MIGHT IS NOT ONLY LIMITED IN JAPAN. (REGARDING THE MOVIE, I HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. YET!)**

 **WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE A THING PLANNED FOR _Pony Tsunotori_?**

 **BWUEHEHEHEHE. DEPENDS.**

 **ANYWAY, DID YOU LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT?**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **SIGNING OFF...** **ZacFF.**


End file.
